Astronaut
Astronaut was a duo from from Bristol, UK and was made up of Ross "Rossy" Burr and Daniel "Dan" Goudie. They made their debut Monstercat release with "Apollo", a song already released on their first EP "Apollo", now re-released on a remix EP entitled "Destination: Apollo", containing "Apollo", Dodge & Fuski's remix of "Apollo" (also released on their first EP "Apollo") and 4 more remixes by Barely Alive, The Brig, SLDGHMR, and DKS, released by Monstercat and Disciple Recordings. Along with "Apollo", they released a music video and planned to release music videos for each release they put out. In 2016, Ross left the group and started his solo project Myro. Timeline 2013 November * November 11, 2013: Astronaut's first appearance on Monstercat was their remix with Barely Alive of Collide by Hellberg, Deutgen, and Splitbreed. The remix was featured on Monstercat 015 - Outlook and Collide (The Remixes). December * December 9, 2013: Astronaut released their debut EP on Monstercat, Destination: Apollo EP. The EP featured their original song, Apollo (featuring Harry Brooks JNR) alongside 5 remixes by various artists. ** 1. Apollo ** 2. Apollo (Dodge & Fuski Remix) (featuring Harry Brooks JNR) ** 3. Apollo (SLDGHMR Remix) (featuring Harry Brooks JNR) ** 4. Apollo (DKS Remix) (featuring Harry Brooks JNR) ** 5. Apollo (Barely Alive Remix) (featuring Harry Brooks JNR) ** 6. Apollo (The Brig Remix) (featuring Harry Brooks JNR) * Apollo was featured on Monstercat 016 - Expedition. The EP was the only Monstercat appearance of Dodge & Fuski, SLDGHMR, DKS, and The Brig. The EP was Barely Alive's second appearance on Monstercat. Apollo] was Harry Brooks JNR's first appearance on Monstercat. 2014 January * January 13, 2014: Astronaut released their second EP on Monstercat, Quantum EP. The EP featured two original songs and one remix. ** 1. Quantum ** 2. Rain ** 3. Rain (MitiS Remix) * Rain was featured on Monstercat 016 - Expedition, along with Apollo. The EP was the first Monstercat appearance of MitiS. February * February 17, 2014: Astronaut released their third Monstercat EP, Destination: Rain EP. The EP featured 6 remixes of their song Rain. ** 1. Rain (MitiS Remix) ** 2. Rain (Calvertron Remix) ** 3. Rain (Stephen Walking Remix) ** 4. Rain (Raise Spirit Remix) ** 5. Rain (Centron Remix) ** 6. Rain (DFlent Remix) * MitiS' remix appeared on Astronaut's previous Monstercat EP, Quantum EP, along with the original Rain. Stephen Walking's remix, which was his second remix on Monstercat, appeared on Monstercat 016 - Expedition along with Astronaut's original Rain and Apollo. The EP was the only Monstercat appearance of Calvertron, Raise Spirit, Centron, and DFlent. * February 19, 2014: Astronaut released their second remix on Monstercat, of the Pegboard Nerds song Bassline Kickin. It was their first solo remix, since their first remix was with Barely Alive. The remix appeared on Bassline Kickin (The Remixes) EP. March * March 19, 2014: Astronaut released their fourth Monstercat EP, Destination: Quantum EP. The EP featured 5 remixes of their song Quantum. ** 1. Quantum (Virtual Riot Remix) ** 2. Quantum (Hellberg Remix) ** 3. Quantum (Spag Heddy Remix) ** 4. Quantum (Dilemn Remix) ** 5. Quantum (Cutline Remix) * Virtual Riot's remix, which was his first remix on Monstercat, appeared on Monstercat 017 - Ascension. Hellberg's remix was his second Monstercat remix. The EP was the only Monstercat appearance of Spag Heddy, Dilemn, and Cutline. June * June 16, 2014: Astronaut released their first single on Monstercat, Champions, featuring Harry Brooks JNR. The song was Harry Brooks JNR's second appearance on Monstercat, after Apollo. The song was featured on Monstercat 018 - Frontier. September * September 8, 2014: Astronaut released their fifth Monstercat EP, Destination: Pinball EP, which featured their original song with EYES, Pinball, and 6 remixes of it, one of which was partially remixed by Astronaut themselves. ** 1. Pinball (The McMash Clan Remix) (with EYES) ** 2. Pinball (Skapes & Astronaut Remix) (with EYES) ** 3. Pinball (Bear Grillz Remix) (with EYES) ** 4. Pinball (Bluescreens Remix) (with EYES) ** 5. Pinball (Dubsidia Remix) (with EYES) ** 6. Pinball (Twine Remix) (with EYES) ** 7. Pinball (with EYES) * The McMash Clan's remix, which was their only appearance on Monstercat, was featured on Monstercat 019 - Endeavour. The EP was also the only Monstercat appearance of Skapes, Bluescreens, Dubsidia, and Twine. Bear Grillz' remix was his first remix on Monstercat. Pinball and the Destination: Pinball EP were EYES' only song and EP on Monstercat, respectively. * September 22, 2014: Astronaut released their second single on Monstercat, War, in collaboration with Far Too Loud. The song, which was Far Too Loud's first appearance on Monstercat, was featured on Monstercat 019 - Endeavour. Category:Artists Category:Astronaut discography Category:Electro Artists